


If the sky comes falling down, for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28686000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: After being captured and trapped in hell for years Gabriel goes to the only place that he feels safe, with his friends Loki and Thor.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural) & Loki (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Michael/Adam Milligan, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Tony Stark & Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	If the sky comes falling down, for you. There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you like this story. This chapter is mostly set up.

Gabriel walked down the road. He was shivering, because of the rain that was betting down on him. Normally this kind of stuff would not affect him, but because of his low grace he was more human than he normally was. 

He also was not flying very far. He would fly some of course, but the more he would fly the more grace he used and the longer it would take him to regain his strength. 

He knew where he was walking too. Although some people driving by may think that he was just a hitchhiker but he was not. He planned to walk most of the way there and then fly the rest of the way.

After having been captured he did not feel safe anywhere. He knew that he should trust the Winchesters and that they had no malicious intent in asking for his grace. They were just desprest to get their mom and Cas’s son back. 

But Gabriel could not give any of his grace up. That was all Asmodeus had wanted from him. And the thought of someone taking his grace made him want to shrivel up into a ball and cry. 

Gabriel could not stay at the Winchester’s bunker if he did not give them his grace, he would fell terrible. 

So now Gabriel was going to a place that he knew he would be safe and he knew that no one would want to steal his grace.

He was headed to a place called new asgard. Gabriel had been good friends with Loki back in the day and he had known Thor pretty well too. 

When he had reached out to his old friend he told him that he was welcome to come any time. 

Gabriel saw it in the distance so he stretched out his wings and flew away. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
